DECISIONS ARE HARD! DON’T YOU THINK SO? AN IKUT
by romantic-anime-lover
Summary: the entresting story about decisionswo will you pick the sweet vs the bitter..a ikuto love story..amuto!what will amu do in a school of rich spoiled brats,,,and with a boy an club on her tail..she will have to choose ,making enemys and little friends.


(DECISIONS ARE HARD! DON'T YOU THINK SO?) (AN IKUTO LOVE STORY) PART (1)

P. not the going to be the exact same plot as the anime and second I will add some different people so it can be more interesting

Amu!!!!!! Wake up you heard your mother call, it was like 7:34 and you new you where late for school, but the feeling of your warm pillow was like a chain, you struggle to get up as fast as you could. You where so tired not even the dam alarm clock papa build for you worked. why!!!!! You scream, why not school home!!

…miki! ran!,suu! Wake up you scream to your 3 charas, but they just kept snoring, you grab your bag and put the 3 eggs where they are, you did everything your had to do after you wake up, you got an apple for breakfast and went running to school, great I miss the bus! It was like your third day of school and you miss the bus like 3 time. Yeah is the start of a new school year in a new school, middle school! You where running as fast as you could when you where half way a limo stop right next to you, hey! you heard a voice say, umm sorry but I need to get to school, I'm like so late,

the limo door open and you saw a butler guy open it, and a very handsome kid came out with a chara, his hair was long white and beautiful, he had one eye red and one silver witch made him very I interesting but you didn't want to lose you cool an spicy figure, hi I'm samataru but they call me chiki..Hey girl I need you're your help... what's the big deal kid! You screamed…what I just wanted to see if you wanted a lift to school since I go there to, how I know you're not going to kidnap me

. Don't worry I assure you with my life that is not my intention

,Is this kid for real, but as you laid a look on the long way ahead you and checking your watch it was 8:15 already!!!!***t!!..Ok!!You said…then come he lightly took your hand and in to the limo you went, it was quite nice a very pretty and expensive limo, you can't believe this happen is like god finally notice you, you notice he had 1 charas it was like a wolf like charas, is that your charas you ask? You can see him? Well yes I have 3, stunning! Can I see them he replied .yes I guess so but there asleep right know.

Ok it's a pleasure to meet you again beautiful; the word beautiful came really seductive from his lips but you just said "whatever"

You arrive at school********************

Everyone was with there noses in the limo saying "hi chiki" and "it's chicki" you really didn't know he was so popular you didn't even know him, you where so caught up in the people, that you where with a very cute expression, you notice when samataru was looking directly at you, um what? You ask…nothing! Nothing!! he replied trying to hide the dark face he had, by the way my name is amu, he just kept looking outside like this was very normal, he grab your hand and the door opened, seeing that this was a exclusive limo parking, a red carpet rolled and all the rich kids where walking in it, you saw samataru steel holding your hand,..hey remember I just met you I'm not you girlfriend or anything, he let a shock expression, yeah I know is just for a moment, you tried to act cool and spicy, you could smell the fresh sent of rumors in the air, and the envy eyes look at you, great I just got to this school and I got enemies, but wait! All your mind went in blank when you saw this teen that was walking down the carpet he had a blue like hair with the same color eyes and a chara, it was like a cat ,very cute you had to admit, dam he's hot, and you saw this other kid with blond hair and you think you heard "king" pretty Cool nick name

, they where all rich kids crap is like trying to get a star in the sky, you then bumped in to someone, it was the kid with the blue hair, you heard all the girls outside the carpet scream "ikuto"!!, so his name is ikuto, hey watch where your going! He said in a cold way, you then notice he was just a baka, you! get out of the way you arrogant jerk!! you screamed, you the notice all off the girls stop cheering and with there mouth open, it was very quite, you even saw ikuto with very!~ surprise face,

what did you say you little!///you cut him off ..You little what!? maybe that money has gone to your head, you should star treating people nicely and look for a girlfriend before the wrinkles kill you, he was going to respond, but samataru cuts him off, back off ikuto, she's not another girl you can insult, so get away dam it, he just stare at you with surprise eyes, come on amu! We are going to be in the same class, what! But your in a high rank...no matter I talk to the principal and he approve, you saw ikuto steel looking at you,, you just stood in front of him with your head up ..Your not arrogant, your just sad, right?'' samataru then pulled your hand , he gave you a new uniform, you're my partner now stupid! And will come to rank A+ with me (Note: rank A+ students are for very rich kids that have it easy,, rank B are for smart kids, rank C are for normal students, you will see the things they get to have depending on rank in the story ..And every rank a student can haves a partner to help them out from any rank)

What!!Who did you call stupid you stupid. Look just deal with it and just change...wait a minute I did not___cut off,***

look girls the new poor kid of the academy you hear some blonde model like girl say, you stood in front of her... look you bitch if your looking for a fight you can hit me know, I eat bitches like you for breakfast, hit me and that long pretty hair of yours is not going to be the same ever again…she just stood there with a shock face..I -I don—n-'t got time for rats like you, I don't even know why chicki would pick you to be his partner such a high rank boy with this and she just went off..

You shore are something. .samataru replied, give me the dam uniform idiot, meet your new partner, he he smile and gave you a thumbs up!!I think this is the start of a beautiful; friendship then gave you some jewelry and you went to change,

on they way you bumped in to ikuto, who the hell!! you said as you where picking your stuff, I'll do it he replied as he pick your things ,,he then got extremely close to your face and gave you your things he put a hand on the wall on your side ..Look I'm sorry about today, you saw the cat like charas trying to give you a bag that was very heavy to him, sorry about ikuto-nia...he gave you a bag that was actually filled with white chocolate, how did you know this was my favorite...where you stalking me?,and why do you look so comfortable being so close to me, you said in a piss voice as you push him away, he gave a little smile, so your name is amu,, yeah and what but then he put a shock face and said…eggs!..He then put his nose on your pink hair, am I blushing …dam it! ikuto..Stop...he grab your 3 eggs...not the embryo,,he said in a relief face…give them back you took them and grab your stuff and went running ….ikuto..Pervert!! You scream as you started running to start at your new rank school

Yei!!My first almost shugo chara story. .and for the amu ikuto fans don't worry, you will be seeing ikuto more in every story, I'm kind of new in the hole ikuto and amu thing, when I first saw the anime I was like.. When is amu going to be with ikuto… the hell with tadase!!!//sorry tadaxamu fans but is the truth, hope you enjoy the chapters; what did you think? Am I doing okay, do I continue...to long? To short? More romance?


End file.
